1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection box.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electrical connection box applied to a wire harness which is installed in a vehicle or the like includes a tool for detaching an electronic component accommodated in a housing from the housing. For example, as indicated in Japanese Patent No. 3570007, a tool for pulling out a fuse accommodated in a housing is held in the housing.
Incidentally, a holding state in which a tool is held in a housing of an electrical connection box is maintained while a vehicle or the like is driven. Therefore, the tool is strongly held in the housing, and thus there may be difficulty in detaching the tool in the holding state from the housing. In addition, when the tool in the holding state is detached from a tool holding portion that holds the tool in the housing, the tool holding portion may be deformed, and thus there may be difficulty in detaching the tool in the holding state from the housing.